Being Cinderella
by Horimiya
Summary: Hi. I'm Cinderella. Karen is my stepmother. Juvia and Erza are her daughters. Erza's the kind one; Juvia's the mean one.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually the story I wanted to do but decided to give EmotionlessGirl291. But she'll be inactive so... I'll be doing it.**

**I won't disappoint her!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._  
**

* * *

Hi. You don't know me but I'm called Cinderella. Why? Because I have her life… It's a pretty dark tale. My father died; living me in the hands of my stepmother, Karen Lilica and her two daughters, Juvia and Erza.

Erza is kind to me but it seems like Juvia isn't. I help them all day with everything they do; yet all I get is food, clothes, water and shelter. That's enough for me. I don't have the right to complain; for I really need their help.

They don't give me their thanks, but it's okay. I love the three of them very much. They are my only family in this world…

I knocked on the door of Karen-san. She opened it and glared at me. "What is it, Lucy? We were braiding our hair until you suddenly knocked!" She said. "I'm terribly sorry, Karen-san. I was requested to bring tea for Dearest Erza." I said, showing her the tray which had the teapot, a teaspoon, sugar and coffee cups.

She gave way for me. "Hurry up." She went back to braiding Juvia's hair and Erza grinned as I entered. "Dearest Erza, here is your beloved tea." I smiled and put down the coffee cup, pouring in some coffee and sugar. "Thank you, Lucy!" Erza said and stirred the coffee with her spoon as soon as I set it down.

"You're very welcome. I must go now." I said and left the tray with her. I made my way out. "Thank you for your time." I whispered, going to the doors of the household as I heard a loud knock.

I opened the door to see 3 handsome men, carrying bouquets of flowers. I quickly asked, "Hello there. What business do you have with the Lilicas?" I tilted my head. One with rosy pink hair answered. "Miss Karen told us she wanted us to see her daughters. We are here to socialize with them and possibly wed." He said. I sweatdropped but smiled. "I-I see. I shall-"

I soon got cut off as Juvia and Karen pushed me out of the way, throwing me to the ground as they greeted the visitors. "Lucy!" Erza ran to me and helped me up. "I'm sorry for their behavior. They have been waiting for the princes ever since they agreed to meet with us." she sweatdropped.

"Why is there such a rush for marriage?" I asked. "To be honest, I do not know either. Come on. You have a right to meet our visitors." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Erza, this is Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and Jellal Fernandes of the Heavenly Eternal Flame Ice Kingdom. They are all cousins." Karen said. "It is nice to finally meet." Erza said, bowing gracefully.

"It is a pleasure, Princess Erza." Jellal said and kissed her hand. I was surprised when Erza blushed and nodded. The other boys didn't even have enough courtesy to greet her now.

"Gray-sama, Natsu-san, Jellal-san, Juvia is Juvia!" Juvia said. She accidentally spoke in third person once and liked it. So now, she refers to herself as Juvia; not I or me. Gray sweatdropped as she clung unto his arm. "Hey, let go, Juvia." he said.

"Juvia is sorry but Gray-sama is just so cute!" the latter grinned. Being friendly, Gray just let it be. "Whatever, Juvia." he said and shook his head.

Finally, the rosy haired boy grinned at me. "Is this your daughter too, Miss Karen?" he asked. I blushed and faced Erza but she appeared to be talking to Jellal. "No. She's just our servant. Her father was my brother." Karen said.

"Oh. I didn't notice. Such a shame. Her beauty was flawless; yet a servant she turned out to be…" Natsu sighed. I faced him. "Just because I am their servant, does not mean you can talk to me like that." I said and walked away. I liked our visitors; except Natsu. He seemed to be just rude!

I prepared snacks for everyone and started crying. Why was my life like this?! Did Kami-sama dislike me?! I wanted to know so bad… Yet I couldn't…

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**

**I wanted to write for fanfics so I'll do more updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chu chu, short updates.

Erza: Why do you insist on doing that?

Me: Doing what?

Erza: Doing short updates, of course.

Me: Oh marvelous Titania, you will never understand this idiotic author/writer.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

**-Daphnx Creations-**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I went back to my stepmother and stepsisters, carrying the tea and their food. As I was walking, I was suddenly tripped by Juvia. The biscuits I prepared were crushed and scattered everywhere on the floor. The tea I set up was poured on my 'dress', and I felt its hot water get to my skin.

"Oh, Juvia is sorry. Juvia didn't see you there." she smiled wickedly and snuggled up to Gray. But, to her surprise, Gray stood up, along with Jellal and Erza, just to help me up. They cleaned the scattered and crushed biscuits, and Erza gave me a spare dress, after telling me to go bathe in her shower.

I felt really special for once. But, then again, there were still three people who looked like they despised me, like they hated me for living. They were Karen, Juvia and Natsu. I suddenly made it my goal to be their friend, or at least good acquaintance, even if it was impossible. I know you think I'm crazy for dreaming too hard, but what could I say? I was always waiting for a chance to change people.

I quickly went into Erza's room to shower. I found it very relaxing, and ended up in the shower for 30 minutes. I quickly put on the dress Erza gave me and walked back to the guests and my relatives. "I'm sorry for taking too long." I bowed.

"We're just glad you realized." Natsu jeered at me and looked away. Jellal gave him a glare before smiling at me. "It's no problem, Lucy. As a girl, you're required to look your best, servant or not."

At least one or two of them were gentlemen, unlike Natsu. He really wanted me gone, ever since he discovered I was a servant. Did he have a problem with girls like me? Was I impolite in my greeting? Did I have something on my face?

"Um… Lucy…?" Erza's gentle and questioning voice brought me back from my daydreaming. She looked worried, so I smiled at her. "Yes, Dearest Erza?"

She removed the worried look she had before and sat back down like a princess. "I was just telling you that I will be helping you prepare our snacks from now on."

I bowed to her. "It really isn't necessary, Dearest Er-"

"You will be referring to her and Juvia as Lady Erza and Lady Juvia from now on!" Karen shouted. I was taken back but nodded. "Of course, Karen-san, I will start calling them that from now on."

Jellal, Gray and Erza gave me a pitiful look, while Natsu, Juvia and Karen gave me a look of disapproval.

"Please excuse me; I'll be in my room until you need me." I said and walked into my room, fists turning to white for I gripped them too tightly. I started crying; no one was gonna help me get through this, was there? I could only pray…

I suddenly heard a knock on the door. "W-who is it?" I asked, wiping my eyes with my blanket.

"It's Natsu, let me in." N-Natsu?

* * *

**-Daphnx Creations-**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Me: Did you guys enjoy my cliffhangers?

Erza: They are not cliffhangers.

Me: You get my point, Erza-senpai!


End file.
